The present invention relates to a new type of cigarette filler which does not contain any toxic nicotine. The filler, being made with the stems and leaves of fennel and/or foeniculum vulgare, such as Asiatic foeniculum vulgare, do not contain any toxic nicotine. Cigarettes made in accordance with this invention are not only harmless to habitual smokers, but they are also enjoyable and provide a refreshing feeling.
Cigarettes made from tobacco contain nicotine and such cigarettes when lighted and smoked, are deleterious to the health of smokers. The harmful nature of nicotine containing cigarettes is universally known. In fact, it was even known and written about by the ancient Chinese. For example, in the collection of words, book II, it says on page 2,470, "Yen Chien or Yen Tsao Su" is a chemical term for a type of alkaloid. In English it is called nicotine. Nicotine exists in tobacco in formation with malic acid or citric acid. It is a colorless, oily liquid which contains no oxide. It is volatile and water soluble. It smells like tobacco and becomes brown when exposed to air. It is a strong poison; since two or three drops would be fatal for humans. Even a small amount in the lungs causes drowsiness, headache and dizziness. Excessive long term smoking causes clumsiness and stomach and eye disorders.
Nicotine has been implicated as a carcinogenic substance by many cancer research organizations throughout the world. For example, in the 1978 and 1982 Journals of the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC) it is said that nicotine is a major factor in the cause of cancer.
People have smoked tobacco for a long time. Many people enjoy smoking at the present time and many people have died as result of lung cancer caused by nicotine. It has been reported that it is 6 to 10 times more likely for smokers to die from lung cancer than for non-smokers. Smoking prohibitions have been initiated everywhere and there is a widespread anti-smoking campaign. Although such prohibitions and campaigns may have some degree of effectiveness, it is not the best way to solve the problem. The population of smokers is increasing. Children may start to smoke as early as 11 or 12 years old. Clearly, the initiation of smoking at such a young age will have a deleterious effect on their health. It is therefore highly desirable to remove nicotine from cigarettes. Therefore, the inventor has spend many years to develop a new method to make cigarettes so that manufacturers can produce nicotine free and non-toxic cigarettes.